They Were Young
by Leesha-Paige
Summary: Not wasting their youth, might mean taking some risks. InuyashaKagome


**Fandom: Inuyasha**

**Rating: M (for later)**

**Summary: Not wasting your youth, might mean taking some risks. Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

Kagome sat in her quiet room, the rain splattering beautifully on her window, creating little ribbons of water running down the smooth glass.

The gloomy weather didn't affect Kagome though; in fact she quite loved the rain. It never made her grumpy, only nostalgic and introverted. She had a soft, dreamy smile upon her face as she revisited the memories the rain brought on.

Of course many of these memories were in the feudal era, and most of them included Inuyasha. Kagome felt almost selfish, like thinking of him was a little secret indulgence. The thought of that made her giggle.

Her body was still quite exhausted from the occurrences not but a week ago. They had finally done it, her and her small band of friends. They had defeated Naraku, although it had taken much effort. She supposed that now she had no reason to go back to the feudal era, and saying goodbye to everyone had been especially hard. She had promised to come visit sometimes, but now it was time to focus on school, being it her last year. She really had to make up for lost times.

She had to admit, as much as she had missed the luxuries of a warm bed and hot baths when she was in the feudal era, she missed so many things about being there. Like the beauty of the clear, bright stars, that looked like colorful dust in the sky. Also the warmth of the sun on her face as she journeyed through thick forests and sandy shores.

It had been the biggest adventure of her life. Even though she complained a lot on the way there, and hated all that Naraku had been doing to them, she missed traveling with her friends, and most of all Inuyasha.

After all, what good is a life with no one to share it with?

Kagome was shocked a little at that thought. Did she really wish to share her life with Inuyasha?

Of course she was very attracted to him, and had a major crush on him. After all, he was her best friend. But did she wish to be with him always?

He was cranky, irritable, and hot tempered, and didn't always treat her nicely…but wasn't it she who had seen the side of him that was gentle and tender also?

After knowing him for a little over three years, it wasn't surprising that she might've fallen in love with him.

It was so hard for her to accept that though, partly because she didn't want to be hurt, and partly because she didn't want to hurt him.

Her thoughts turned back to the final battle with Naraku. They had lost Kikyo in the battle, and she knew how much pain Inuyasha was going through. She had lost her father at a very young age, and she understood the grief of losing someone you love, and the knowledge that they were gone from you forever.

But despite this knowledge, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little…jealousy towards the whole situation. She wondered if Inuyasha would miss her like that if she died.

Kagome shook out of her thoughts and stood, stretching her sore limbs and began seriously considering taking a nap. She looked at the photos of her and Inuyasha, taken only a year ago. It was right before the battle with Kaguya, and Kagome remembered how she had put one in a locket, and given it to Inuyasha. That locket had saved his life in the battle between the Inu-senshi and Kaguya. A fond smile caressed her lips. She would miss those times a lot.

She briefly wondered if Inuyasha had kept that locket, but in all honesty she doubted it. If it had been her, she probably would've thrown that locket in the trash in one of her and Inuyasha's fights. She blushed as she thought about how later, when they made up, she would dig it out of the trash and clean it off.

Exhaustion swept through her, as fatigue settled into her bones. She laid down, and was just about to drift off, when she heard a gentle tapping on her rain-splattered window.

It didn't take her long to guess that the person at her window was none other than the cranky hanyou. Who else would climb up to her window to come see her?

She opened the window, and a gust of cold air blew back her black bangs. Tiredly she grinned, "Inuyasha! You came to see me."

He blushed a little and said, "Just makin' sure you ain't gotten into more trouble."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "How thoughtful," she mumbled.

There was a sort of strained silence between them for a few moments. Kagome smiled awkwardly at him, and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Umm…" she said sheepishly, "would you...er...like to sit down?" She sat down on the comfy edge of her pink bed, and patted the spot next to her, a friendly smile on her face.

They sat there a few more moments, Inuyasha picking at a loose thread on the comforter. He was the first to break the silence with, "So…how ya been, Kagome?"

She smiled at him suddenly, fondly, familiarly. There was no need for this formality. In an act of boldness, uncharacteristic of Kagome, she reached over and hugged him. His body tensed for a moment, but he melted into her hug and understood that he could be at ease around her still.

"I've been okay," she replied, waving her hand dismissively in the air. "What I want to know is how you and the others are doing?" She smiled excitedly at the thought of her friends.

Inuyasha grinned and began to recount the events since Kagome's departure. He told of how Sango had returned to the demon slayer's village and held a burial for her brother, Kohaku, who had died when the jewel shard had been completed. Kagome's heart went out to her good friend, who had loved her brother so dearly.

Inuyasha explained, though, that she had accepted her brother's death and had moved on. Miroku was helping too, Inuyasha told. He had proposed to Sango the moment they returned to Kaede's village, and Sango had readily accepted, eager to move on with her life.

Shippo, who missed Kagome often, remained in the village, and surprisingly the villagers began to accept the demon's presence, and welcome him warmly. Kouga, a little broken hearted at Kagome's return home, had given up on wooing the girl, and he and Ayame were to be wed in the fall.

Sesshoumaru, being the bastard he is, returned to his Western Lands, and continued to harass Inuyasha. And what of Inuyasha? Yes, Kagome wanted to know how her favorite hanyou was doing.

In a rare moment of honesty, Inuyasha openly spoke about how relieved he was that Naraku was gone, and how it hurt him greatly that Kikyo was dead. He spoke of the final battle. He spoke so vividly of it, that Kagome felt overcome with memories, and began to daydream about that day.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter done. This is my first Fanfiction, so please no flames, but criticism is accepted. Reviews would be nice as well. In the next chapter, we find out what happened in the battle with Naraku.**

**Couples go as following: Sango/Miroku, Kagura/Sesshoumaru, Kouga/Ayame (though not greatly mentioned), and Inuyasha/Kagome**

**If I think of more I'll tell you!**

**K thanks guys, enjoy reading! Next chapter will be up in a day or so ---Leesha-Paige**


End file.
